


A Guy Could Get Used to Living Like This

by stranger_trains



Category: Once Upon a Time in America (1984)
Genre: M/M, Max was in love with Noodles change my mind, Mid-Canon, a little bit of implied/referenced rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_trains/pseuds/stranger_trains
Summary: The night after he gets out of prison, Noodles stays with Max
Relationships: David "Noodles" Aaronson/Max Bercovicz
Kudos: 1





	A Guy Could Get Used to Living Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I can’t take the word noodles seriously. Why the fuck didn’t _one of the seven screenwriters_ change his name??

One diamond robbery planned and several cups of Scotch later, Noodles finds himself, not with any of the women he’d managed to kiss that night, but outside Moe’s with Max.

“Hey, Maxie, where’s my-” Noodles slurs, waving his hands in the vague shape of a box.

“Still in the car. Let’s go.”

“Where? I guess I don’t know where I’m spending the night.” He laughs a little.

“I thought you could stay at my place.”

Noodles leans against the other man. “Hey. Thanks.”

The drive back to Max’s apartment is less eventful than anyone had any right to expect. Noodles ends up leaving his worldly possessions in the car; after hearing about how much business Max has been doing Noodles isn’t feeling so attached to them.

Max takes his jacket off as they stumble inside, then takes Noodles’ as well. Noodles furrows his brows at him as the other man slides the jacket off his shoulders. Max kicks his shoes off so Noodles does too. Max says something about the apartment and the furniture as they make their way to his bedroom, unbuttoning his vest on the way. Noodles keeps frowning at Max as they both stumble towards the bed; he’s not sure if this is strange or not.

Max throws his vest on a chair. Noodles falls into bed, on top of the covers, adjusts his head on the stack of pillows that’s spread along the headboard, not like he’s really intending to stay there. Meanwhile Max loosens his tie, undoes the top two buttons of his shirt. Noodles grins up at his friend.

Now Max has his hand on his chin. He looks back at Noodles for a moment, then he puts a knee on the bed, then he straddles him. Noodles panics a few seconds later than he should. When he does Max pins his wrists, beside his head on the pillows. Noodles squints at Max, mouth twisting in a sort of sneer.

Max looks at him intensely, but not confidently. “I want…” His voice is dry and shaky.

“I can _tell_. I never let anyone fuck with me while I was inside, think I’m gonna let you?”

“No, I- I want you to do me.”

“What?”

“C’mon, you must’ve…”

“Maxie, I didn’t know those guys. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“I’m _asking_ you-”

Noodles shakes his head sharply. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“It’d be _for_ me. You oughta at least think about it.”

Noodles jerks his head again, so he’s looking at the wall. His lip curls. “I don’t fucking believe it,” he says as if the wall’s listening, “I don’t turn pansy, but my best friend on the outside _does_!”

Max lets go of Noodles’ wrists, grabs one hand and presses it to his crotch. He’s hard. Noodles jolts upright a little, then lies back down, looking at Max coolly. He wrests his hand back.

Max is verging on desperate now. “Please. I can hardly get it up with broads- you remember.”

Noodles’ look gets colder.

“I swear I never did anything with another guy.”

Noodles squints again. “You haven’t done anything with guys?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s just me you want.”

“It’s just you.”

Noodles’ expression lightens. “You want me that bad, huh?”

“Noodles, you know, everything I did, all these years, I was thinking about you. It’s always been just you.”

It makes Noodles wince to look Max in the eye and see how much he means it. After a moment he shrugs against the pillows. “I don’t know, I’m,” he pauses, “I ain’t in prison anymore.”

“Say there’s a 24 hour grace period.”

Noodles looks like he’s considering the suggestion.

“Ok.”

Max dives for Noodles’ mouth. He grunts in surprise before returning the kiss. Max threads his fingers into the other man’s hair; Noodles lets a hand fall on Max’s shoulder. With his free hand Noodles undoes his pants and starts jerking himself. Max follows suit, although he’s just ghosting his fingers over his cock. Noodles skims his hand over Max’s side, his ass, and Max shrugs his suspenders off. Their hands meet at his waistband, dragging his pants and underwear down to his knees. Max goes for Noodles’ shirt buttons, tugs at his tie, hands unsteady now. He seems set on trying to kiss the whole time so Noodles lets him do it, while he keeps running his hands over bare skin.

Finally Max leaves the buttons, spreads the shirt open over Noodles’ shoulders, spreads his hands beneath his undershirt, over his collarbone. Noodles breaks the kiss with a tug on Max’s hair, turns his head to the side and puts two fingers in his mouth, sucking for a moment. Max’s eyes widen and he exhales shakily. Noodles keeps his gaze down, uncomfortable.

Max moans low as Noodles presses his fingers in, and starts breathing in short sharp gasps. Noodles meets his eyes for a moment and then brings their mouths together again. A few minutes later Max doesn’t seem so affected anymore, even as Noodles works his fingers in a quick rhythm. Noodles grunts and Max breaks the kiss this time.

Noodles hesitates a second before mumbling, “that, uh, good enough for you?”

Max is flushed, raking his eyes over Noodles; it takes him a second to respond. “How would I know?”

“Right. Ok.” Noodles spits into his hand, rubs it on his cock, does it again. He frowns up at Max. “You sure you want me to?”

“Yes I’m sure. Noodles, I’ve never felt like this…”

“Alright. C’mere.”

Noodles grabs Max’s hip with one hand and the base of his cock with the other, lifting his hips slightly. As he gets the head of his cock inside, Max cries out and presses his face to Noodles’ skin, where his shoulder meets his neck. Noodles guides Max’s hips down as he thrusts his own hips off the bed. Max is gripping Noodles’ shoulder with one hand and a pillow with the other, knuckles white. His whole body shudders. Noodles, eyes closed, brows furrowed, grips Max’s hips with both hands and holds him as he makes hard, decisive thrusts. Max squeezes his hands rhythmically, making choked shouts against Noodles’ skin. When Noodles decides to speed up, Max screams out loud.

“Wait,” Max gasps in a strained voice, “wait, wait…”

Noodles murmurs something incoherent and slows down.

“Let me…”

Max readjusts himself, pushes himself upright with one hand on Noodles’ chest. Noodles lets his hips fall back to the bed as his eyes open in amazement. Max is still hard, cock dripping. He starts out at a slow pace, his movements clumsy, thighs shaking. His thrusts get deeper and more purposeful until he makes a strained moan and grabs his cock, switches to shallow fast movements. Noodles starts thrusting again. Max is moaning now, eyes squeezed shut. He comes with another scream, body convulsing, which makes Noodles suck in a sharp breath and let it out as a moan. He comes with a few short hard thrusts.

Max collapses back onto Noodles’ chest. His breathing is ragged.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Noodles sighs, sliding his hand over Max’s body to grab his own cock. Max’s face is against his now. He turns his head to press soft kisses to his temple. Max grunts an agreeable noise.

A minute later Noodles says, “you wanna go again?”

Max jerks his head up to look at him. He laughs breathlessly. “You serious?”

Noodles grins wide. “Yeah. You don’t stop after one when you got this whole place to yourself?”

“Oh fuck.” Max giggles. “This is you _after_ …”

“Hey, that was hours ago.”

Max rolls off Noodles so he can look at him, winces. “Shit, what’d you _do_ to me.” He’s still almost laughing, amazed that he can say what he’s saying.

Noodles smirks, slides his hand over his cock once. “Not so bad, huh?”

Max’s eyes roam over the other man’s body. “Yeah. Yeah, not so bad,” he murmurs. He reaches for Noodles’ erection, Noodles bringing his hand back up beside his head. Max glides his fingers up the underside of the shaft, twists his hand around one way, then the other; he’s trying to memorize the feel of it more than get Noodles off.

“Noodles, we’re the same size, huh?”

Noodles snorts and tilts his head down with raised eyebrows. “Well, you oughta know.” He looks back at Max. “Get hard again, we’ll find out.”

“You’re gonna make me glad I only said 24 hours!” Max giggles again, then turns back to the cock in his hand, giving his strokes more energy.

Noodles laughs a little too, joyfully. He feels the fabric under his fingers, tilts his head to look at each corner of the room. “Maxie, this is really a nice place you got here.”

“Didn’t I tell you we’re making a fortune?”

Noodles says dreamily, “a guy could get used to living like this.”

“You’re telling me.” The levity drops from Max’s face. “What about this? It’s over when we go to sleep?”

“Who said I’m sleeping? It’s my first day of freedom, I’m planning to enjoy it!”

“So you wanna get used to it?”

“Hey, ask me that in a few hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it’s up to you whether this changes the course of the movie?
> 
> I figured since Noodles was in for a pretty legit crime he gets a decent place in the prison hierarchy, idk. Anyway, I’m just saying, Noodles goes into prison inexperienced and comes out a sex machine 🤔 And he certainly acts like he’s no stranger to raping people. Tho he’s somehow no stranger to driving either 🤔🤔


End file.
